


Guérir

by dmichelle312



Category: Looking Glass Wars - Frank Beddor
Genre: Art-thérapie, Deuil, Fanfiction sur Les Guerres Du Miroir, Guérison, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Peinture, Personnage masculin bisexuel, Personnage masculin homosexuel, Relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, Références à la série de romans graphiques Hatter M., Véritable amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Elijah réconforte Tom et l'aide à guérir. Drabble et Companion Piece pour "Extraits du journal de Tom Madigan".





	Guérir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353112) by [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312). 



> "Guérir" est une traduction en français d'une fanfiction que j'ai d'abord écrit en anglais:
> 
> Je l'ai traduit en français ici pour que les Canadiens et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais puissent la lire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne tire AUCUN profit de cette histoire/fanfiction. Les personnages de "Les guerres du miroir" et de la série des "Hatter M." appartiennent à leurs propriétaire (sauf pour les personnages originaux/OCs/original characters, ceux-là sont à moi) et tous les droits de création lui appartiennent.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encoure lu, je recommande chaudement les livres de Frank Beddor. Vous devriez commencer par la série de romans graphiques Hatter M. en 5 volumes (je ne sais pas si ceux-là ont été traduit en français, ceux d'entre vous qui sont bilingue et qui lisent l'anglais n'auront aucun mal à les lire, c'est un spin-off de la trilogie des Guerre du miroir qui parle de la quête du chapelier pendant les 13 ans où il a cherché la princess Alyss perdue sur Terre et les évènements précédant la guerre contre Redd): "The looking glass Wars"/"Far From Wonder", "Mad with wonder", "The nature of wonder", "Zen of wonder", and "Love of wonder". Ensuite, vous devriez lire la trilogie des Guerre du Miroir: "Alice en exil", "Le spectre de la reine", et "La conspiration des oracles".

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Tom.

Elijah regardait l'oeuvre peinte de Tom..

Et dit, "Je peux voir ta douleur et tes sentiments de perte dans celui-ci."

Elijah enlaça la taille de Tom par derrière.

"Tom, ton frère fera toujours parti de toi. Et quand tu revisiteras les souvenirs que tu as de lui, il sera la corde dans ton coeur. Il y a du pouvoir dans le fait d'identifier et d'accepter tes blessures et ce qui te rend unique sans leur imposer une limite de temps parce que ça fait tout simplement parti du processus de guérison, mon amour", ajouta-t-il.

Tom sourit, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Elijah lui retourna son sourire.

-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> J'écrirai probablement une autre companion piece (un one-shot ou une histoire à plusieurs chapitres) et/ou l'histoire d'Elijah (un long one-shot ou une histoire à plusieurs chapitres). Je vais noter les informations et mes idées sur le papier et je vais commencer à l'écrire en Septembre, parce qu'il ne reste environs que quatre semaines d'été et je veux profiter de ce qui reste de l'été au maximum.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Je suis désolé si certaines choses sont légèrement mal traduites, j'ai fait tout mon possible. Ma langue maternelle est le français (je suis Canadienne française), mais je parle l'anglais couramment. Mais j'ai plus de facilité à traduire de l'anglais au français que du français à l'anglais (même si j'ai grandit entouré de francophones et que 98% des gens que je connaissait à l'école ne parlait que le français et pas l'anglais avant d'avoir finit leur secondaire 5), va savoir.
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
